


You can not smoke in here

by weathervanes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weathervanes/pseuds/weathervanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based from the writing prompt "you can not smoke in here".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can not smoke in here

**Author's Note:**

> First pulished fic, don't expect much. 
> 
> Of course I do not own the characters. 
> 
> In here, Draco is an order member.

_“You can’t smoke in here”_

She watched his body stiffen for a second then fall back into his relaxed stance. Leaning on the doorframe of 12 Grimmauld Place still not looking at her, Draco ran a hand through his hair “I smoke wherever the fuck I want Granger.” He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it anyway.

“They’re coming ba-“

“Don’t.” He looked at her straight with his piercing silver eyes. “Just don’t. I’m so sick of you bloody Gryffindors always thinking about the best outcome no matter how improbable that is. In case you haven’t noticed, **this is war**. People die here and there. There’s no assurance of who lives through this.”

“You _think_ I. don’t. know. that? Molly lost a _son_. Poor teddy lost _both_ his _parents_ before actually getting to know them. We have to bury at least one member of the Order every month, and every single one _hurt._ It’s that positive thinking that pulls us through. It’s what keeps us going. It’s called _hope_ , Malfoy. It does good things.”

“What it is, Granger, is _false hope._ You know that every time someone walks out of this door, there’s a chance that they’re never coming back. The Dark Lord is getting stronger, and the number of people in this bloody Order is dwindling”

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Hermione turned around and left.

Draco heard a door bang, and he sighed. He kicked his cigarette out of the house and walked to the library where he’s pretty sure he’d find the upset witch.

“Granger” He stood at the doorway looking at Granger sitting on a loveseat across the room, sniffling every few seconds; clearly she’s upset. He walked over to the loveseat and sat beside her.

“Doctor” she said.

“What”

“I wanted to be a doctor when I was a kid. It’s the muggle equivalent of a healer. My parents are dentists; sort of healers specialized for teeth. I wanted my own clinic and specialize in both muggle and wizarding healing and maybe improve the field of medicine by combining both techniques. I’ve already started doing research on those in fourth year.”

“Why the fuck are you telling me this?” he looked at her defeated face. Staying in this bloody safe house with this bloody Gryffindors is going to drive him mad.

“I just want this to be over. We’ve been fighting this war for so long, I cannot see a future where I will be able to get the things I’ve dreamed of as a child anymore. Honestly, I cannot even _imagine a future_ , with all this uncertainty!  
  
You’re right. Every time one of us leaves this house, I think ‘this is probably the last time I’m going to see him or her’ and my chest starts to feel heavy and tears threaten to fall from my eyes then I think ‘no. they will come home’ because I have to be strong. It will do no one good I let my grief overwhelm me, and it’s probably the same for rest of the ‘bloody Gryffindors’, and… I just… I don’t know. I don’t know how long until I start to lose the little hope I have left.”

Draco stared at her. What was he supposed to say? The little witch had tears running down her rosy cheeks. He swore his heart stopped for a second, but he ignored that. He took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and started to light a stick.   
  
“You can’t smoke in here”

“I smoke wherever the fuck I want Granger. It’s a short life, can’t have some bushy haired witch telling me how to live it”

To his surprise, Granger stole a stick from his pack and magically lit it. She took a nice long drag and Draco stared at her with wide eyes. She looked at him and simply said “short life”.

They both sat in silence smoking in the library until they heard their comrades come home.


End file.
